My Little Angel: Bunny vs Changeling
by GDeNofa
Summary: Fluttershy is surprised on the sudden 'change' of her beloved bunny who has suddenly become quite helpful. Inspired from A Canterlot Wedding finale and my love for that silent but expressive little rabbit!
1. Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Angel

_After the two part 2__nd__ season finale; this story was floating in my head so I decided to get on the fan bandwagon and try a whirl at a little fiction with MLP FIM which is owned by Hasbro._

* * *

My Little Angel

Chapter One: A Different Kind of Angel

In a quaint cottage in the corner of Ponyville, the kind-hearted yellow Pegasus pony poked her head out from her door looking for her beloved, yet sometimes hard-to-deal with bunny. She spotted the little white rabbit practicing his leaping over a big mud puddle.

"Oh, Angel Bunny," she softly cautioned, "please do be careful or you might…"

_SPLUNK!_

"…miss. Oh my…"

Oh my indeed. Angel had become distracted from an unusual sound, misaimed and landed back feet and bottom in the wet muck.

The bunny jumped back on dry land, wiggled his feet in the air trying to shake off the mud, while Fluttershy sighed. The winged-mare knew what the next thing on her schedule was going to be… and Angel was never very agreeable to participate in this particular agenda.

A few moments later, Angel took a peep from the open door; there were no signs of his devoted care-taker so he hopped quietly inside the best he could.

The bunny sniffed and saw a cucumber slice on the floor. Angel quickly nibbled and when he was finished, he saw many other slices of the crisp vegetables along the flooring. Angel shrugged happily for his good fortune; he figured that Fluttershy's garden basket must have a hole and he launched with enjoying the fallen snacks.

When the little rabbit reached the final cucumber slice, Angel heard something behind him. The bunny turned to see Fluttershy by the closed door, giving a nervous but pleading smile. "Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry, but this was the only way to bring you in here."

Angel face-pawed his head… realizing where the delectable veggies had lead him to… the wash-room. The bunny saw his own little wash tub already filled with warm water and bubbles… lots of bubbles. It was bath-time; just great.

The flapping winged-mare picked up the annoyed bunny and gently lowered him towards the tub… only to have the little rabbit stretch all four limbs on the rim of the basin.

"Now Angel, I know you don't care for bath-time, but you can't walk around all muddy," she reminded him. "Don't you want to be squeaky clean?"

The bunny closed his eyes with a stern shake of his head; not budging.

Fluttershy hopefully blinked and smiled. "Oh… please Angel. You've already got mud prints on the floor. Pretty please…?"

But the bunny kept his ground… or grip.

The Pegasus picked up the bunny and turned him on his back… but ended up with the same results; only flip-side. She let out a small thwarted sigh. "Won't you _please_ go in the water for just a _tee-ny_ bit?"

Despite his care-taker's sincerity, Angel pouted his mouth and looked the other way. Fluttershy's hooves landed on the tile and she pondered for a moment and leaned over the tenacious little rabbit.

"I'll right Mister… you left me no choice…"

Angel cocked his head to the side wondering if his care-taker was going to try her famous stare, but that thought quickly dropped when the Pegasus faced her side at him. Then the bunny's beady black eyes widened when she raised her top wing feather over his tummy…

"Coo-chi coo-chi coo!" Fluttershy cooed.

Angel tried to remain strong, but the tickling was too much and the wiggling, giggling bunny lost his footing and plopped right into the water.

Fluttershy briefly giggled as she put her right front hoof in the sponge handle. "I'm so sorry my little Angel, but doesn't it feel nice to be getting all squeaky clean?"

The bothered bunny responded with blowing a soapy bubble from his mouth as the winged-mare scrubbed his head. He would rather be anywhere or doing anything else other than bath-time.

Shortly after, Fluttershy, being the caring and sweet care-taker that she is, wanted to cheer her little rabbit up. She called the 'squeaky clean' Angel to the kitchen.

"How is my little Angel feeling?" the Pegasus politely inquired.

The sulking bunny turned his head and thumped his back foot. She got her answer.

"Would you feel better if I made you're favorite cake?"

Angel's thumping foot paused in mid-thump as he looked up at Fluttershy who knew that she got his full attention.

"Carrot cake," she added with a smile.

Angel couldn't fight the urge to keep his face pouted and he nodded hungrily as Fluttershy laughed softly.

"I've already got the eggs from the chickens," she said as she handed the bunny a basket. "Please collect some carrots from the garden and remember not to nibble or there won't be any left for the cake, okay?"

Angel's smile plummeted as he was given a chore, but he wanted carrot cake.

No, he REALLY wanted carrot cake!

The bunny put the weaved-basket's handle in his mouth. The winged-mare looked out the darkened window and her sights went on to the bunny as he casually hopped to the front door.

Fluttershy called out softly, "Oh Angel, it looks like a storm is coming so please don't doddle. I would hate for your fur to get all muddy again…"

Angel's long ears stood straight up, the thought of another bubbly bath encouraged him to take bigger leaps out of his abode and straight towards the vegetable garden.

The hurried bunny reached the carrot patch in no time and began gathering the carrots; both the thought of cake and the worry of bath-time made his little paws fill the basket hastily.

Just when he was about done, the little rabbit's sensitive hearing picked up on that unusual sound once more. Quickly, Angel looked over his shoulders…

Moments later, Angel hopped back in the cottage and swiftly closed the entrance. He took a deep breath while still leaning his back and front paws on the door. Once he felt a little more composed, the bunny hopped into the kitchen where his care-taker was preparing and mixing the baking ingredients.

Fluttershy was a bit startled when the basket filled with carrots was held up next to her. She placed a hoof on her chest. "Oh my goodness, that was very fast! Thank you my little Angel."

The Pegasus inspected the long orange vegetables and was surprised they were indeed untouched.

"I can't believe you didn't take a single nibble. I am so… Oh my..!"

The winged-mare gasped and her mouth was agape because Angel; who she had to plead for help at least a dozen times or offer a reward to do chores, was at the sink washing the carrots and putting them on the table… then he hops to the bowl and holds up a mixing spoon.

Fluttershy closed her mouth and rubbed her eyes. "_You_… want to stir the bowl... _for_ me?"

The bunny nodded enthusiastically.

The Pegasus smiled; both grateful and proud at the bunny's surprised offer to help. With the two working together, it took hardly any time at all for the cake batter to be ready for baking.

After Fluttershy placed the filled cake pan in the oven, she turned around and again was stunned to find Angel washing the mixing bowl and putting the left over flour back into the pantry.

"My, you really are a helpful busy beaver today!" she happily remarked. "What's ever gotten into you?"

The bunny closed the pantry and responded with a cheery smile.

Meanwhile while the Pegasus and little rabbit were enjoying each other's support and company, there were anomalous sounds coming from a jerking barrel within the cellar below them…

Shortly after, Fluttershy was walking through the house, softly calling for the little rabbit. "Angel, your cake is ready. I thought that since you have been enjoying with being _so_ helpful, you would like to help me put frosting on the cake."

The Pegasus's search ended when she found the bunny in her bedroom. But she was marveled as Angel was doing yet another chore without being asked.

The amazed winged-mare's pretty teal eyes could not become any wider. "Angel?"

The little rabbit had a feather duster in his paw as he hopped back and forth, carefully dusting his care-taker's vanity bureau; who was more than ever so proud of him.

"Oh my goodness..! You have been so helpful and thoughtful today!" Fluttershy cheered as she scooped the bunny up. "You really are _MY_ little Angel!"

As she held him, Angel was a little taken back at the pleased Pegasus's action, but with feeling her warm embrace around him, the bunny smiled and hugged her back.

During the hug, Angel opened an eye to glance at the bureau's mirror that was beside them. He let out a little gasp and hopped out of Fluttershy's limbs.

"Angel, what is it?" she asked with concern.

But Fluttershy's expression went from confused to being charmed as the bunny had flipped the vanity mirror over and began dusting the backside of it. She was impressed on Angel's thorough cleaning.

"Why… you are just one determined little dust-bunny aren't you?!" she giggled.

Angel looked up smiling while wiping with the feather duster.

Fluttershy returned the smile and nodded. "Well, don't be too long now if you want to help with the frosting. I'll wait for you in the kitchen, okay?"

The bunny nodded merrily and the winged-mare hummed proudly as she left him to finish his work. Angel stopped smiling and dusting once Fluttershy's singing faded. He briefly faced the reversed side of the mirror and closed his eyes while taking a big sigh of relief.

Soon after, Fluttershy presents a slice of the freshly frosted treat to Angel. "Here's your carrot cake Angel. I'm just _so_ delighted on how responsible you have been today."

The Pegasus's soft voice then went to a whisper. "I even put in a few extra carrots for you being extra good."

The bunny sniffed the sweet treat curiously and blinked at the smiling wide Pegasus.

"Oh _please_ try it Angel. I know you don't like it when I change recipes, but I know you'll love this cake. After all, I did put a lot of _love_ into making it for you."

With hearing these words, the bunny clapped his paws together and he was about to take a bite, that is until he and the timid Pegasus were startled when loud bumping sounds came from behind the front door.

"Eep! Who's-who's that!?" the timid winged-mare stammered.

Fluttershy and Angel nervously turned their sights to the entrance of their cottage home as it's door was kicked wide open, followed by a roar of thunder from an approaching storm. Flashed lightning revealed the identity of the small silent figure that came in and slammed the door behind him.

It was then, that Fluttershy's expressions went from fright to bewilderment before she could even blink. "An-An- Angel!?"

This day had just gone from quite pleasant to downright peculiar in a matter of moments for the kind-hearted Pegasus of Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny vs Bunny

My Little Angel

Chapter Two: Bunny vs. Bunny

Fluttershy and Angel stood motionless while staring at the tiredly panting 'Angel' who was covered from tip of ear to tip of his tail in… pickle juice. The Pegasus then shook her head in disbelief as she bounced her sights from Angel to Angel.

"I-I I… D-don't understand?" Fluttershy shakily asked. "How-how can there be _TWO_ Angels!?"

The pickled bunny narrowed his little eyes at the Angel sitting right next to Fluttershy; 'HIS' Fluttershy.

The two white rabbits' eyes locked onto each other as the pickled bunny flashbacks…

_Angel was hurriedly gathering carrots from the vegetable garden. A strange sound alerted the bunny to turn around only to see a zucchini coming down his head. When the bunny comes to, he finds himself in a barrel, surrounded and emerged in pickles from the neck down. Angel grimaces; wondering on how such yummy, crisp cucumbers can turn into these yucky, bitter things._

_Angel hears snickering and when he looks up, the little rabbit is shocked to see 'himself' peering down at him. The other Angel smirks with a wave of his paw and replaces the lid. _

_Angel tried pushing the lid, but it was sealed with some sort of green gummy sealant. It seemed hopeless but Angel was a very determined bunny! He took some deep huffs and puffs and bounced and rocked until eventually the barrel fell over. He then used his little yet powerful hind legs to kick the lid multiple times and the cover off his pickled prison began to loosen. Angel hated that imposter… even more than pickles._

The flashback ended and the pickled bunny stomped over to the other one and angrily chattered, thumping his foot. He gestured to the front door… AKA: the exit. The other Angel sniggered at the salty soggy bunny who spits out a pickle; which only made the other Angel laugh harder while paw-pointing at him.

The pickled Angel shook his fur and ears, wetting the other Angel's fur. That stopped his snickers and the two bunnies sneered while pressing their noses into each other and soon both were rolling and tumbling at one another as the observing distraught Pegasus covering her open mouth, flapped in midair.

"Oh no..!" Fluttershy pleaded, "Please don't fight!"

But the winged-mare's pleas went on deafened ears as the white fury furry pair rumbled.

When Angel had the other Angel cornered, that bunny hopped straight up and the charging bunny's head met the wall. Dizzy, Angel rubbed his head and got his bearings from the snickers that were coming… above him? The bunny looked up in shock; the other Angel was sitting on the ceiling!

Fluttershy was just as stunned. "What? How… in Equestria can a bunny do that!?"

The upside down Angel crept down the wall and tries jumping on top of his challenger; who manages to doge him and grabs a hold of a stalk of celery. He grins while gesturing his wiggling paw; suggesting that the other Angel try and take him on.

The other Angel copy-cats… or copy-bunnies and both began fencing. Back and forth they clash their veggie swords till Angel pokes the other Angel making him giggly side tracked and trip by the couch. Angel's hunch was correct; the other Angel had his ticklish tummy too. The standing bunny points his weapon at his fallen opponent who puts his paws up in the air as Angel smiles triumphantly. But his victory was short lived as the other Angel grabbed a fallen couch pillow and whacked him over, causing the bunny to bump into a bird's perching mirror.

Fluttershy quickly sees the perch wobbling and she flies over and catches it before it fell as the two arguing little rabbits continue romping and pulling each other's feet and ears.

"Oh please you two… You don't have to fight! We can work this out… if we all just try to relax and… EEP!"

The winged-mare had seen the dueling bunnies in the bird mirror and was quite alarmed. For it had revealed that the other Angel was in reality: a Changeling. Being startled on the revelation, Fluttershy's hooves lost their grip and the perching mirror dropped and shattered on the floor.

This explained how the copy-bunny could walk on ceilings and walls, and why he looked just like her little Angel. He was so prompted with flipping the vanity mirror because unlike the Queen of the Changelings, reflections gave her minions' deception away.

More concerned than ever, the Pegasus landed on the floor away from the shattered mirror and turned her attention to the quarreling pair.

Nervous, Fluttershy meekly called out, "Stop fighting. P-Please stop..."

After turning the cottage inside out, the two Angels tumbled into the carrot cake and both began tossing chunks of cake at one another.

The anxious Pegasus suddenly became intolerant. "Please… stop… RIGHT NOW!"

With Fluttershy's unexpected outburst, both Angels while still hold holding globs of cake, froze in place. The only movement from them was blinking of their eyes and frosting dripping from their whiskers.

Fluttershy was fretful of the Changeling but stayed brave for her little Angel. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped towards them. There was no way of telling the two apart for the closest mirror broke and the winged-mare was afraid if she left the room, the two would resume combating the daylights out of each other.

Fluttershy watched as both wiggled their pink noses and puffy tails in cute bunny fashion. "Oh my goodness..! Who's really Angel?"

Both of the little rabbits pointed their paws to their chests in sync.

Fluttershy blinked nervously. "O-O-kay. Who is… um.. The… Changeling..?"

This time both bunnies sternly paw-pointed at each other in unison.

Fluttershy sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."

The anxious Pegasus paced the room. Differing between Angel and the Changeling was more problematic than anything now. They both looked exact; two little white rabbits, covered in icing from the previous cake-fight. Both of their fur was quite a mess…

The Pegasus paused her pacing and her eyes briefly twittered. A mess! That was it!

Fluttershy faced the two Angels and shook her hear. "Oh dear! Look at all that sticky fur. It looks like it's… _Bath-time…"_

The Angel on the right happily nods and hops up to the winged-mare, putting his front paws up to be taken to the wash-room while the Angel on the left gave a silent scoff as he turned his back on the Pegasus, crossing his paws over his chest…pouting.

The obliging bunny's smile quickly drops; shocked to see Fluttershy walk past him and goes towards the sulking, little rabbit. She places a hoof on his back and warmly smiles. He knows that she knows that he is the true, one and only stubborn Angel.

Her best companion gives a relived smile and bounces in his happy care-taker's front limbs. "Oh my poor sweet little Angel..! Are you okay?"

The bunny nods and briefly rubs his cheek against her pink mane.

Fluttershy and Angel halt their reunion as they stare at the white-furred fraud.

"You're _NOT_ my Angel," Fluttershy told him in a low tone.

The true Angel nods with firm agreement.

The phony bunny grimaced. His eyes glowed green as he stood on all four legs; the cake icing melting off of the vexed creature. A bright green light engulfs around him and the imposter flashes to Changeling form.

"EEK!" the Pegasus yipped as she flew up in midair; frightened at the sudden sight of the hissing black creature's white fangs, hole-ridden legs, tattered insect-like buzzing wings and torn ears, tail and mane.

Fluttershy focused on staying in the air so her wings would not lock to her sides from fright; so she could protect Angel… Speaking of the bunny; his tongue hung out after he had to recollect his breath from the shocked squeeze from his hugging, startled care-taker.

The Changeling hovered higher in the air; white pupils enviously glowered down at the little rabbit being held by Fluttershy. Gradually the creature's orb-size eyes seem to be filled with hurt than anger as his sneer faded into a frown.

The storm outside gave off a loud thunderclap and bright lighting which made Fluttershy close her eyes. But when the timorous, stammering Pegasus reopened them…

"Uh… wha-where, did-did he go?"

…the Changeling was out of view.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Outlooks

My Little Angel

Chapter Three: Changing Outlooks

Both Fluttershy and Angel darted their heads and eyes around for any signs of the shape-shifting, love-stealing creature.

Worried, Fluttershy looked to her best companion. "Oh my… Angel, did you see… where the um… Changeling went?"

Still resting in the Pegasus' embrace, the bunny looked up at her and shrugged since he too closed his eyes when the thunder and lightning were so close to their cottage home… not that he was afraid mind you… lightning just bothered his delicate little eyes; that's all…

Another unexpected thunderbolt and the little rabbit buried his face into Fluttershy. The winged-mare nuzzled his head and tried to give an assuring smile. "It's okay… we'll get through this."

Angel relaxed a bit and after he hopped out of Fluttershy's limbs, he sulked at himself; because the bunny-swapper has him all jumpy now, like… his meek caretaker! That's just peachy.

Nervous as ever, Fluttershy looked around. "Okay… the door and windows are still closed. So that means the Changeling… Is… still inside the cottage. So we-we better start looking."

The Pegasus and little rabbit began to search their unusually quiet abode. Fluttershy carefully flies around a preening parrot, eyeing him closely. "Remember Angel, the Changeling might be disguised as… somepony else."

Angel suspiciously stares at some of the little birds and animals that stayed nearby despite the recent chaotic events. The bunny put his paw through a small hole and pulled out a mouse; shaking him vigorously thus making the poor rodent's eyes spin.

But then the little rabbit tilted his long sensitive ear. He dropped the dizzy mouse and followed the low sounds till he reached a small dark form under a chair.

Angel hopped by the wooden furniture and waved for Fluttershy's attention and gestured to it.

Fluttershy flew in closer. "Oh be careful my little Angel!"

Angel kicked the chair away. The spunky brave bunny went into a fighting stance; ready for another go at the bunny-swapper. But what Angel found made his little tensed body relax and un-fist his paws.

The Changeling remained in his true form but hunched over with his front hooves covering his tightened eyelids…

The Changeling… was crying.

Fluttershy slowly glided back to the floor, and was even more surprised at this than Angel. With the Mane Six's previous encounter with the menacing creatures, she never would have expected to see a Changeling so expressive; never less sobbing.

The winged-mare quickly realized that this particular Changeling was small and had shorter limbs. He was only a juvenile; maybe no older than the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Being lesser and weaker, he must have been deserted by the Changeling swarm and the bereaved, young creature was trying to find haven and food.

Fluttershy and Angel shared sorrowful glimpses. Regardless of what he was and what he had done, the Element of Kindness could not ignore this little Changeling's troubles. Surprisingly, neither could Angel; despite on being shoved into that yucky pickle barrel.

The little rabbit sat down by the weeping creature and patted his curved dark horn. The sniffling Changeling blinked in surprise at the consoling bunny and then up towards the yellow Pegasus.

Fluttershy cautiously approached. She wanted to comfort the young creature but wavered when she got close enough to get a good view of his little sharp teeth.

The fretting Pegasus reminded herself, "Remember Fluttershy, he may be a kid but he _IS_ a Changeling. Their prime goal is to pretend to be somepony you care about and consume your love for them, making the Changelings_ stronger_ and you_ weaker…"_

As the winged-mare hesitated, Angel glanced at the crying creature then at his care-taker.

Fluttershy looked back at the little Changeling who kept his big welling eyes on her's. "But still… he looks _SO_… sad," she re-thought.

She put on a small smile and cleared her throat. "Um… Hello, uh… little Changeling. I'm Fluttershy. And that's Angel. Do… you… have a name?"

The young creature responded by lowering his tatty ears.

Fluttershy blinked in solemn surprise. "Oh my… you don't have a name, do you?"

The dejected Changeling sunk his head and his ears drooped even more so.

"Is that why you're crying?" the Pegasus softly inquired. "Or… is it the storm that is making you upset?"

He heavily shook his head while his mouth quivered. Although the creature disliked rain because drenched skies made Changelings' wings clamp together making it impossible for flying; that wasn't the reason for his tears.

Fluttershy recollected before the true Angel exposed the Changeling's real identity, to when she thought he was Angel and how he was at his best behavior and how genuinely happy he was. The little Changeling had to be hungry with being forsaken for some time but yet the Pegasus didn't feel weak at all.

Fluttershy gave herself a quick once over. "But… I feel fine," she wondered, "So that means, the Changeling didn't feed off my love for Angel. But… why didn't he..?"

It was then that Fluttershy's teal eyes widened when short but vivid memories flashed to her:

From when she and the portrayed Angel were hugging and she was praising him… "_You really are MY little Angel!"_

…and to when the Changeling was exposed and she seem to disparage him…_"You're NOT my Angel."_

The Pegasus's face became filled with regret and empathy; she knew what the orphaned young creature truly wanted and needed.

Despite Angel's apologetic and sympathetic attempts, the little Changeling was covering his face again; still sobbing. He felt a soft wing gently spread over the back of his hard navy shell. The young creature blinked quickly a few times in the realization that '_she'_ was sitting beside him… caressing him. Fluttershy's kind instincts won over; her heart told her that she had absolutely nothing to fear.

"Shhh... It's okay…" she softly assured. "No need to cry. I'm here now…"

The little Changeling rubbed his watery light-blue eyes, gazing up at the caring winged-mare. His mouth quivered a bit till a droning yet childish tone came forth…

"But…" he sniffed, "Not you're little Angel."

"No… you're not," the Pegasus softly agreed.

The young creature sadly bowed his head but Fluttershy lifted it up and wiped the tears from his smooth cheeks with the tip of her long mane.

She gave him a sweet smile after she noticed his two paired wings. "You're… _MY _little Dragonfly."

The Changeling cocked his head and ragged ears at those words. 'Dragonfly?' he silently asked by pointing to his chest.

Quietly, Fluttershy nodded with a smile. She accepted the little Changeling for who he really _was_; not for somepony he really wasn't. And she called him by a name all his own.

Dragonfly quickly fluttered while pointing a hoof towards the kind Pegasus. "Mothershy?"

Fluttershy blinked quickly at what he just said out loud. "Wait… did you just call me..?"

The fluttering little Changeling nodded hopefully.

Fluttershy was taken back at that adorable endearment but was also quite touched and honored. After blinking a few tears away, she smiled warmly and nodded.

Dragonfly merrily performed a midair somersault in place, impressing the Pegasus with his flying and he flew into her open front limbs, snuggling between her embrace.

"My Mothershy!" Dragonfly cheered gleefully.

"Aw! Yes, yes, your Mothershy," the winged-mare cooed.

As the sweet scene of the Pegasus cuddling and nuzzling heads with the newly adopted family member commenced, Dragonfly's horn glowed as a shimmering green aura surrounded them for a moment. And the only one who seemed to notice this was Angel.

The bunny then took a second look and rubbed his blinking small eyes. He wondered why the transparent gaps in the Changeling's legs were gone and his ears, mane and tail were no longer torn. But the little rabbit shrugged those thoughts off with loss of interest; because his empty tummy was protesting.

Angel began to hop towards the kitchen until the familiar soft spoken voice halted his jumping.

"Oh Angel… I wasn't joking about bath-time."

The winged-mare spots a bit of icing behind Dragonfly's ear and giggled. "That includes you too Mister."

The little Changeling nodded favorably, knowing his Mothershy would dry him afterwards, while the little rabbit quickly moped with droopy ears in displeasure. Just super… more bubbles… twice in one day.

Angel crossed his paws over his chest. He began to think that he was better off in the pickle barrel.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rabbit's Epiphany

My Little Angel

Chapter Four: A Rabbit's Epiphany

After going through another whole bothersome 'squeaky clean' ordeal, Angel hopped into the pallor and re-groomed his white fur so he wasn't so fluffy looking. Fluttershy always toweled his fur extra poufy… a bunny has his pride after all!

The little rabbit halted with neatening his fur when a black blur buzzed past him multiple times got his attention. It was Dragonfly briskly occupied with tidying up the cottage from the tussle he and Angel had previously before.

Angel's head went left to right, up and down as well; he was happy on the speediness of the Changeling and grinned; thinking with having this busy bee around, chores would be much less frequent.

It was then Fluttershy glided by the observing bunny and gave him a pleased and happy glance while also trying to keep her view on the fast, fluttering creature.

"I'm _so_ proud of my little Angel for forgiving Dragonfly. He really was only doing what Changelings do, you know," she reminded the bunny. "But now we can show him the right things to do. And it seems that's he's a fast learner."

The pair watched Dragonfly holding a dust pan in his front hooves while using his tail to sweep the pieces of the broken perching mirror.

Fluttershy smiled. "Well… it's so nice when _everypony_ takes responsibility for their mistakes… isn't it Angel..?"

Angel did a double take and looked up at his smiling care-taker as she blinked sweetly… he knew what she was 'sweetly' implying.

The bunny narrowed his eyes with a sigh and since he sort of assisted with half of the mess, he cracked his front paws and begun the long task of getting everything straightened.

"That's a good Angel Bunny!" giggled the proud Pegasus.

After the cottage was neat and proper again, Fluttershy rewarded the little housekeepers with a new and un-smashed carrot cake.

Dragonfly offered Fluttershy a slice and when he served Angel his share, the hungry little rabbit greedily wolfed it down. This made the little Changeling's orb blue eyes seem even wider and brighter as he fluttered backwards next to the winged-mare; who giggled at the young creature's surprised reaction to Angel's feeding frenzy.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to him," she assured.

Dragonfly's shocked expression relaxed and he nuzzled heads with his Mothershy.

Later that evening, Fluttershy was tucking Dragonfly in bed. As she done so, she smiled at an idea when she noted earlier when the little Changeling was conversing with a visiting hummingbird through vibrant wing-play. The Pegasus hums her pleasant little lullaby and with hearing the verse and the rain lightly hitting the rooftop, Dragonfly's face began to be overcome with sleep. Meanwhile a pair of long white ears peered their way by the open bedroom door.

Fluttershy finished her soft song and leaned over the sleeping little Changeling. "Sweet dreams little one," she whispered.

The Pegasus kissed the top of Dragonfly's head and when she headed for the open door, he sleepily smiled.

When Fluttershy came out of the room she spotted Angel, casually leaning his back on the wall with his paws crossed. The winged-mare gave the 'what-ever' faced bunny a smile. She knew her little companion so well.

"It's okay," she softly reminded, "You know I'll always care for you."

She then gestured her eyes to the slumbering little Changeling. "And I know you care for him too."

Fluttershy kissed the squinting bunny's cheek and giving the bedroom another glance, she put a hoof next to her mouth. "Shhh… Dragonfly's sleeping. Come on Angel; let's get you into your comfy, little basket."

The Pegasus headed downstairs and Angel was about to follow suit but he paused…

The bunny quietly crept into the bedroom and hopped on the bed. He looked over Dragonfly nestling his face into the pillow. Angel couldn't help but give a relented smile and he patted the little snoozing creature's horn once more.

Angel figured that Dragonfly wasn't so bad. And very oddly enough, he seemed almost as cute as a bunny… almost.

Dragonfly had shifted on his tummy so the bunny went to re-fix the blanket but he paused with still holding the cover in his paws; for the mystic green aura appeared around the Changeling and Angel as his horn glowed again.

The amazed bunny watched Dragonfly's frayed wings evolve into flawless blue iridescent pairs as his namesake. And then the aura glittered away as quickly as it appeared.

The pondering little rabbit rubbed his chin. He figured that if a Changeling is given love by somepony… or somebunny directly, it nourishes them wholly and it doesn't weaken you because your love is given willingly; NOT stolen by falsity. But Angel merely shrugged to himself; he's just a bunny, what does he know?

Angel picked up the blanket again and placed it over Dragonfly. He turned around to hop off the bed but when the resting little Changeling yawned, he stretched and grabbed the caught off-guard bunny into a lock hug that not even Angel could escape.

Being a Changeling's teddy bear wasn't what Angel had in mind. The pouting tired bunny rolled his eyes but gave a resigned sigh followed by a tiny yawn.

A few moments later, Fluttershy was flying upstairs.

"Oh dear," she whispered, "I have seemed to have _forgotten_ to close the bedroom door. I sure hope that _nobunny_ went in and disturbed Dragonfly…"

She reached the bedroom and peeped behind its door… to smile at the cuddly pair; both were contently sound asleep.

Fluttershy lightly laughed and whispered, "Sleep tight my little Angels."

And the kind-hearted Pegasus pony of Ponyville gently pulled in the door, till the latch quietly clasped in place.

_FINALE_

_Well I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Fluttershy is too sweet for her own good. Dragonfly is an adorable, loveable little imp isn't he? (: And I swear, that little white rabbit needs an episode all to himself! Since Angel is a silent character I couldn't give him any lines but I tried putting some of the narration in his point of view or way of thinking. I hope you think I did a good job!_

_Credits: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters and names of places belong to Hasbro. Excluding the name and persona of Dragonfly._


End file.
